


Lazarus Rising

by BabyGenius



Series: A Bat in A White Collar [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But I forgot to tag him as a character, But it’s just Jason calling Dick Dickface, Dick Grayson is Neal Caffrey, Dick finds out Jason isn’t dead, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, I do not have a beta, I mean technically there’s a swear, Is mentioned but he ain’t actually there, Jason is literally one of the main characters, Lazarus Pit, Mortgage Fraud is mentioned, Neal Caffrey is Dick Grayson, Ra’s al Ghul Being a Jerk, Reunion, Reunions, So does that really count, Surprise I’m not Dead, We tpyo like men, White Collar Office Meets Jason Todd, ack how does tagging work, an attempt at it at least, fixed it, it’s only mentioned but it’s there, or women idk, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyGenius/pseuds/BabyGenius
Summary: Neal sighed and looked up, taking in the several weapons on the man’s person before settling on his face. Everyone was surprised when all of the color drained out of his face, his jaw falling open.“Jason?” He whispered.The man—Jason—cocked a smirk. “What’s up, Dickface?”———————Other possible title: Seeing GhostsJason, who everyone in Batfam thinks is dead still, surprised Dick (Neal) at the office in a spectacular moment of “Surprise I’m not dead!” And you get to read the fallout of that.Originally called Lazarus Pit
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Series: A Bat in A White Collar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790395
Comments: 64
Kudos: 543





	Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published one shot. I have published another story that’s technically done (I have it completely written), but I also have 0 faith in my writing abilities, so I dunno what to do about that. This one is finished tho. Lemme know if y’all want me to do a follow up kind of thing and make it a multi-chap or series of one-shots (Jason’s convo with Bruce and Alfred, Neal coming back to the office/in car with Peter and being grilled about what happened in a concerned sort of way but still double checking he’s not up to no good). Also, as of right now this story has no beta, but I would absolutely love it if someone would do that for me. Just pm me or drop a comment and I’ll discuss it with you! Happy reading folks, I’m glad you clicked on my story.
> 
> Edit: this story was originally called Lazarus Pit, which I didn’t mean. I meant to call it Lazarus Rising, like the episode from Supernatural where Dean comes back and sees Bobby and Sam in a “Surprise I’m not Dead!” (hence the title). Also, I thought it would be funny because Jensen Ackles (who plays Dean) also voices the Red Hood in one of the animated movies. 
> 
> Alright now I’m done!

A young man in an elevator shifted somewhat nervously. It had taken a year and several mistakes, but he had finally gotten control over that deep pit of rage that had been simmering just beneath the surface since he had Returned. He couldn’t care less about going to see his adoptive father right now, but there was one person that he would never forgive himself if he didn’t go see. It had taken a week to work up the nerve to go and see him, but now that he was in the elevator of the building there was no turning back.

It was a slow day at the White Collar office of the FBI. Neal had annoyed Peter on the last case that had required some undercover work, so he had been saddled with a stack of mortgage fraud cases at least a foot tall. He had been slogging his way through it for an hour now, hoping and praying for something more interesting to come along. He dimly recognized the sound of the doors opening, using his hearing to get a decent grip on what kind of person had entered.

Jones walked up to the man who had come in. He was a little short, but he was built with stocky muscle. His wild black hair was normal, but not the white stroke of hair that floofed at the front. “Can I help you?”

The man looked around the office before settling in on Caffrey’s desk, his eyes lighting up. Jones eyed him with slight suspicion at that. The man walked over to the desk, rapping on it with a knuckle. Everyone in the office was staring now, curious as to how things would play out.

Neal sighed and looked up, taking in the several weapons on the man’s person before settling on his face. Everyone was surprised when all of the color drained out of his face as though he’d seen a ghost, his jaw falling open.

“Jason?” He whispered.

The man—Jason—cocked a smirk. “What’s up, Dickface?”

Neal sputtered before launching out of his seat. He leaned over the desk and stabbed a shaking finger into Jason’s shoulder, and then his cheek. He didn’t notice that Peter had come out of his office, wondering about the commotion. Neal went to poke him again, but Jason caught his wrist, his eyes somewhat soft. “I’m real, D.”

Neal vaulted neatly over the desk, causing everyone around him to goggle at the gymnastics, and trapped Jason in a rib-crushing hug. “I thought you were dead. _You_ _were_ _dead_! What the hell happened? I get a call while out on assignment a year ago saying—saying _he’d_ killed you! I don’t—what?”

Peter, who had taken the distraction as a time to approach from up the stairs, noted with rising concern that Neal had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was usually so well put-together, but his mask had completely shattered.

“The Lazarus pit is a nifty thing,” Jason muttered.

Neal released him from the hug only to grab his shoulders and push him a little bit away, examining every inch of him. “The Pit? How long have you—you’re not—?”

Jason shook his head. “About nine or ten months. I wasn’t good in the beginning, but controlling it is a little easier now.” He kept himself purposefully vague so that their audience wouldn’t know what he was talking about.

Jones cleared his throat. “Anybody wanna tell us what’s going on?”

Peter nodded, pinning his CI with a stern gaze. “I’d like to know too, Neal.”

Neal looked around the office as if just realizing how many people had been witness to that scene. He cleared his throat and wiped at his cheeks, taking a deep breath. “This is my little brother, Jason.”

Peter sputtered. Diana raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you had a brother.”

Jason gave a booming laugh. “ _A_ brother?” He turned to Neal. “How many are we at now?”

“B just found out about Damian. He’s Talia’s.”

“No shit? Biological?” Jason’s eyes had widened. “Last I heard about was the Replacement!”

Neal pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jay-bird, please be nice to Tim. He doesn’t deserve it.”

“Too late!” Jason said cheerfully. “He’s fine, of course, but I may have roughed him up a little while I was psychotic.”

“Psychotic? And how much is ‘a little roughed up’?” Peter asked, his hand going to his gun.

Neal held up his hands in a stopping motion. “It’s not like he could have done anything too horrible!”

“Hey! I take offense to that!”

Neal turned to him with a scowl. “I am trying to not get you arrested before B finds out you’re still alive, please stop.”

Jones smirked. “You’re the older one, aren’t you, Caffrey?”

Neal gave him a world-weary look. “I know, it’s probably obvious.”

“Are we going to talk about the ‘roughing someone up’ thing?” Peter asked, his eyes still narrowed.

Neal shrugged. “I have a weird family. Besides, it’s not like he did anything permanent, is it Jay? I just talked to Tim a few days ago.”

Jason snorted. “Nah, I only got about as far as breaking his nose and spraining his wrist. Besides, he broke my arm in retaliation so we’re even.”

Neal looked at the ceiling as though he wanted to be anywhere else but there. “I guess one could consider it like that.”

“How did we not know about your brothers, Caffrey? One would think you would have mentioned them at least once.” Diana asked, her eyes raised. She and everyone in the office had decided to move on from the concerning piece of information that had just been given (who talked about having their arm broken so nonchalantly?), filing it away for later.

“The kinds of things my brothers and I did when we were younger are better left unsaid.” He noticed the looks on everyone’s faces and quickly backtracked. “Not that they were necessarily illegal, but…” He shrugged (most of them were most definitely illegal, but we won’t be mentioning those… _activities_ ). “Besides, I’m a private person when it comes to my past, and you all know that.”

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, choosing to ignore what had just been said. “What did you mean when you thought he was dead?”

Jason shrugged. “Oh, no, I was definitely dead. No heartbeat, the works, like a doornail.” One would think one would not talk about their literal death with such a blasé attitude, but one would be wrong when it comes to vigilantes. Their trauma is bundled up into a little box and shoved to the corner of their mind to be forgotten about, jokes taking the place of actually healthy coping mechanisms for many of them.

Neal looked at the ceiling again, closing his eyes as though praying for patience. “Can we please…not talk about that? Bruce would’ve lost himself if it weren’t for Tim, and I wasn’t much better for a time.”

Jason waved a hand in dismissal. “Yeah, yeah, credit where credit’s due to the Replacement, I guess.”

“How exactly are you here now if you were so dead?” Agent Blake asked.

Neal raised one eyebrow at Jason. “I’d like to know that too. I mean, I know the how, but whom?”

“Ra’s. He thought brain-washing me would be effective.” Jason looked down, hunching his shoulders.

Neal gave a small gasp before pulling Jason into another crushing hug. Jason pushed himself away after a few seconds. “I’m so sorry,” Neal said. “If we’d known, we would have come get you,” he swore. “We couldn’t find a body to bury, we thought it had just burned up.”

Jason shook his head. “Not enough that they couldn’t bring me back.”

Peter held up a hand. “What the hell is going on here exactly?”

Neal looked between him and Jason, considering. “Jason was involved in an explosion, and we thought he didn’t make it out. He died, but an enemy of our family brought him back to life and attempted to brainwash him. At least, that’s what I’m getting from the situation. I don’t go home all that often to stay up to date.”

Peter gaped. “How did I not hear about this?! You’ve been working with us longer than that!” Neal shrugged and Jason interrupted as though Peter hadn’t said a thing.

Jason shrugged. “Nah, you’ve basically got it. Though, for a while I was really pissed at Bruce and Ra’s…might have used that to try and make me kill him too?”

Neal put his head in his hand. “Have you talked to B since this happened? Or at least Alfred?”

Jason grimaced in embarrassment. “No, I haven’t.”

Neal gave a quick laugh without much mirth. “Dude, I don’t envy you. You’re going to have to face Alfred!”

“Who’s Alfred?”

“The….uh, I guess he could count as a grandfather? I don’t know, the lines for that are kind of iffy.”

“Alfred is the butler,” Jason said, “but he often acts like a grandfather.”

Jones whistled. “You grew up with a butler, Caffrey?”

“For the last half of my childhood, yes.” Neal turned to Peter. “Can I have the rest of the day off to catch up with Jason and to make him contact our guardian? He’d want to know Jason is alive again.”

Peter sighed and waved his hand. “Yeah, go. I dunno if I believe the whole ‘dead’ thing, but I do see that there’s some catching up time needed. I’ll see you tomorrow, and I expect to hear about what happened.”

Neal nodded with a smile before picking up his fedora and tugging Jason against him. They both walked out the door. The white collar agents could hear the beginnings of another conversation as they went to the elevator. “Race you home over the rooftops?” Neal suggested.

“Oh, you’re so on, Dickface. I’ve gotten better since I died.”

“I bet you did, Jay—” The elevator doors closed, leaving the entire office in a state of bewilderment for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how it was? Whether it’s just a single word comment, or just an emoji, I don’t particularly care but comments help me feel good about myself. Even if the comment is constructive criticism, I love learning how to improve my writing (just no unnecessary hate, nobody needs that kind of negativity right now). Hope everyone’s safe!


End file.
